


“I’m doing this for you.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [29]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, literally there's a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: "Q, Love, come to bed. Don't you have to be up at six tomorrow?""I just need to finish this, I'll be ten minutes at most.""Sure." Fingers gently run though Q's hair, and he tilts his head back to look up at his partner's look of disbelief.





	“I’m doing this for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)

"Q, Love, come to bed. Don't you have to be up at six tomorrow?"

"I just need to finish this, I'll be ten minutes at most."

"Sure." Fingers gently run though Q's hair, and he tilts his head back to look up at his partner's look of disbelief. James presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, wrapping his arms round Q's shoulders, and leaning on the back of his desk chair.

“I’m doing this for you.”

"Oh?"

"You want a new car to replace the last one you blew up? Let me work." 

James hums, considering, then after a moment steps back and Q immediately regrets speaking, feeling the lack of warmth. "Ten minutes."

It's nearly half an hour later when James returns, now in just his boxers, evidently just about to go to sleep. Q's been slowing down over that time, and hadn't actually typed anything in a few minutes, screen starting to blur. He can only blink at him, suppressing a yawn, when James reaches over to push that laptop shut.

"Definitely bed time for boffins." 

Q gives in, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes with the back of one hand, while letting James take the other. He's guided through to the bedroom and doesn't resist as James helps him change into pyjama bottoms and nudges him towards the bathroom.

When he returns, James is already in bed, but Kahn is curled up on Q's pillow and he really doesn't have the energy to lose a fight to his cat right now. Instead he takes the path of least resistance and just lifts the duvet to drop onto James' chest, tucking himself close. 

"Well hello there." His partner sounds amused by this development but Q is half asleep already. 

"Shhh, you said it was sleep time."

James snorts but wraps his arms round him, rolling them carefully sideways, keeping them pressed together to avoid disturbing Kahn. 

"They're spoilt."

"Yes, but that's a future us problem."


End file.
